Lo Efímero Lo Permanente Lo Trascendente
by SweetG
Summary: ::Roy/Riza, serie de drabbles:: ... La primera vez le temblaron las manos. Pero aún así acertó al blanco perfectamente, como si hubiese tenido toda la seguridad del mundo.  Luego de eso, se lavó obsesivamente las manos, decenas, centenas de veces.
1. 1

Durante las tardes de los martes, se siente una brisa especial en Central. Una brisa suave y fresca. Una brisa tenue, que casi parece no existir, a menos que uno realmente esté prestándole atención.

A Riza le gusta salir de la oficina durante una hora o dos, esos días. Algo en ése viento tranquilo la hace sentirse bien. Como si por unos instantes no existieran guerras, asesinatos, crímenes.

Como si por ése tiempo no hubiesen preocupaciones.

Durante las tardes de los martes, Riza se sienta contra un árbol aledaño al edificio militar, con su can junto a ella. Y le habla, en una voz muy baja, de cosas que jamás le diría a nadie. Su perro mueve la cola, y reparte besos húmedos sobre la suave mano de su dueña, y hasta parece escucharla con atención.

Durante las tardes de los martes Riza es la mujer que no puede ser los demás días

_**:::…:::**_

Durante las tardes de los martes, él se asoma a la ventana a ver a la mujer que ama sonreír sin recaudos –algo que pocas veces puede hacer, en otras circunstancias-, y se queda apoyado sobre el marco durante varios minutos, sonriendo él también, como un niño pequeño.

O como un idiota. (O ambos.)

Durante las tardes de los martes Roy Mustang deja libre su imaginación, pensándose sentado junto a Riza, tomándola de la mano, y escuchándola mientras ella suelta confesión tras confesión.

Durante las tardes de los martes Roy es el hombre que quisiera ser todo el tiempo.

_**:::…:::**_

**NA: **Estoy viva y, sorprendentemente, escribiendo cosas heterosexuales. Shocking, I know.

Pero bueno, son Roy y Riza. Ni yo puedo resistirme a lo extremadamente bonitos que son.

Tal vez en uno o dos días suba el próximo drabble.


	2. 2

La primera vez le temblaron las manos. Pero aún así acertó al blanco perfectamente, como si hubiese tenido toda la seguridad del mundo.

Luego de eso, se lavó obsesivamente las manos, decenas, centenas de veces; sin embargo, parecían gotear sangre, de todos modos.

La segunda vez fue, quizá, peor que la primera. Cumplió con sus deberes militares al pie de la letra, magistralmente…

… Para más tarde estallar en un ataque de pánico.

Se sentó hecha un ovillo junto a un edificio desvencijado, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, y lloró con desconsuelo.

Eran _personas_. Sin importar todo aquello que les habían enseñado, ella seguía viendo _personas_.

Ya no le estaba disparando a un objeto inmóvil, no estaba atentando contra un muñeco relleno de aserrín, o una imagen negra de cartón.

Estaba asesinando a seres humanos que tenían familias, amigos, vidas. Humanos que sentían, al igual que ella.

Mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, una tras otra, sintió que _alguien_ se situaba junto a ella.

Sus instintos, refinados y precisos, le decían que se pusiera en guardia. Que se levantara, apuntara, y disparara. Pero un sentimiento frío y pesado se expandía rápidamente dentro de ella.

Sólo se dio cuenta que aquella persona que se había aproximado estaba sentada junto a ella cuando se sintió envuelta en un abrazo, cálido y fuerte.

A pesar de sus ya citados instintos, que le decían 'debes apartarte, pero apartarte ayer.', ella sólo se quedó allí. Si le tocaba morir, le tocaba morir. Sería tan solo una menos.

(O sería una más, una persona más que ya no existía gracias a la guerra.)

-No pienses idioteces, Hawkeye. Me habían dicho que tú eras la mejor, así que te necesitaré.

La voz sonaba tranquila, a pesar de la situación.

-¿Y tú quién mierda eres?-Preguntó ella, sin levantar la cabeza, y perdiendo un poco los estribos.

El hombre (la voz, grave y fuerte, y la musculatura de los brazos que la abrazaban lo delataban como tal) rió y plantó un suave beso sobre su cabeza.

-Nadie, por ahora. Pero tal vez, y si tú me ayudas, algún día seré Fuhrer.

Y así como vino, se fue.

_**:::…:::**_

Riza a veces recuerda ese día, y además de sentir un pungente sentimiento de vergüenza, siente algo muy parecido al amor.

En esos días, trata de evitar a Roy Mustang; algunas veces, sin embargo, no lo logra, y termina sonriéndole de una forma demasiado radiante.

En _esos_ momentos, _Roy_ siente algo muy parecido al amor.

_**:::…:::**_

**NA: **En fin, esto se retrasó porque no estuve teniendo unos buenos días. Pero acá está. Voilá. La sacarina hecha persona.

Que alguien por favor me mate.


End file.
